You Really Are a Demon (Sebastian Michaelis Love Story)
by KuroChan6s
Summary: I had sworn to myself never to fall in love again after that...but he...he changes that. He awakens feelings in me that should have been locked up for good. I have unwillingly fallen for him. But he's a demon. And demons don't love.
1. Chapter 1

His Butler, Able

I had been awake, just sitting in my bed while reading one of master's books, when my door creaked slowly open. I pretended on to notice But watched from the corner of my eyes.  
"Good morning, Ai." a deep voice said and I marked my place, putting the book down.  
"Good morning, Sebastian." I answer, standing up and the butler entered my room, carrying a box.  
"The master ordered me to give this to you."  
"Really? Another dress?"  
"Yes. I believe you'll like this one." the butler smirked. "Would you like help getting into it?" I rolled my eyes at him and snatched the box  
"Thank you but no thank you. Please go help the young master." he bowed and left he room, closing the door. I put the box on my bed, opening it and my eyes widened. The dress was...beautiful. I mean, all the clothes I get from young master are wonderful but this one, was different. I got out of my father's old shirt, which I always wear to bed and took the dress out of the box. I pulled it over my head and walked to my full length mirror. The black and silver skirt went just above my knees, slightly puffed, the fabric wrapped around my torso and hugged it tightly, the sleeves went down to my wrist and clung around them.  
"Wow..." I breathed and I pulled the ribbon that was holding my hair. My dark blue, almost black, hair rolled down to it's full length by my waist. My shining sapphire colored eyes Sparkled and I grabbed my ring off my nightstand. I put the ring on the middle finger of my left hand. The purple and blue stone twinkled and I smiled, putting the ring to my lips.  
"I love you, daddy." I whispered and put on my black, low cut heels. I reached behind me to zip up the dress but found it a little hard to get the top hook. I struggled, trying to reach behind me, when gloved hands covered my own.  
"You could've just called, Ai." Sebastian said, a smirk on his lips and I blushed.  
"I didn't need your help."  
"Of course you didn't."  
"Did you he'll the young master?" I asked, ignoring his sarcasm.  
"Yes. He is waiting for you downstairs." I nodded and we headed downstairs. My master, Ciel was sitting at the head of the table in the dining room and I took my seat to his right.  
"Good morning, master." I said and he smiled.  
"Good morning to you too, Ai. How did you sleep?"  
"Eh..."  
"Meaning you stayed up all night reading again?"  
"The book you bought me is quite interesting, I am truly grateful for it." he waved his hand off.  
"How many times must I tell you? What is mine, is yours."  
"I know, master but-"  
"No buts, sister, do not forget who was born first." I chuckled and smiled at him, knowing I was 4 years older.  
"I know, I know. Though you also have something you can't forget. I do not truly exist."  
"Yes, yes. Sebastian! Is the food ready?" Sebastian walked out of the kitchen with 2 plates of food. He placed one in front of the young master and the other in front of me, before bowing.  
"Today's breakfast consists of peached salmon and mint salad." he placed a plate of scones between master and I. "The young master chose scones if that's alright with you, Ai."  
"Thats fine." I said, sipping the tea Sebastian handed me and Sebastian bowed, returning to the kitchen. My master and I ate in silence while we ate until the master cleared his throat.  
"We will be having a visitor tonight, Ai." he said and I took another sip of tea.  
"Oh?" I asked  
"Yes. You know what to do."  
"Yes, master." I bowed and took his plate, walking into the kitchen.  
"Mornin' Ai." Bardroy, the chef of the Pahntomhives said and I smiled.  
"Good morning, Bard."  
"Ai!" I was bombarded into a hug from the gardener, his blond head nuzzling into my neck, making me purr, I mean giggle.  
"Good morning, Finny!" I said "How is the garden?"  
"Good! I even got to plant a few black roses, just for you!"  
"Aww! Thank you!" I hugged him extra tight, making both of us laugh. I looked over at Sebastian and saw a hi t of annoyance on his face.  
"Sebastian?" I asked, letting Finny go and went to his side.  
"Yes?" he asked, taking a sideways glance at me.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No." he sighed, "I miss her."  
"Who?"  
"Her. She can't come in because the master is allergic." I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking about how that could be. Then I remembered that master was only allergic to one thing: cats.  
"She is a cat? I asked and he nodded, solemnly. I sighed and took Sebastian's hand, leading him out the other door, into the hallway.  
"Ai?" he asked but I put a finger to his lips.  
"I'm only doing this so you won't harass your cats in your room."  
"How did you-?"  
"One of them came into my room last night."  
"I see, what exactly are you going to do, Ai?" I gulped and tried not to blush as I slowly put one of his hands on my lower back,  
"Ai?" he asked but I just ignored him and led his hand around my back  
"My heart has to be pumping to do this." I whispered. "Sorry." a couple of seconds of Sebastian's hand rubbing my side, my human ears were replaced with cat ears and a dark blue cat tail sprung out. Sebastian's eyes widened but I kept my head down, blushing like mad. I felt Sebastian's long, white gloved fingers brush my tail and ears.  
"Ai..." he whispered, cupping my chin with his hand and making me look at him.  
"What?" I mumbled, averting my eyes from his crimson ones, but that was nearly impossible  
"You...make such a cute kitty..." my eyes widened at the hesitation in his voice.  
"Cute?" he smirked and nodded.  
"Yes, very cute." I couldn't help it, I giggled, making Sebastian's smirk widen.  
"Thank you." I whispered and he pecked my cheek.  
"It is a pleasure if I am able to see that adorable expression of yours." I giggled again then gently pushed him toward the kitchen.  
"Back to work now. I shall help the master to his study." he nodded and i followed him into the kitchen. I walked back to the master and wiped the food off his face. He stood and I followed him upstairs down a hallway, into his study. I opened the door for him and he sat at his desk, which was filled with stacks of paperwork.  
"You know which nobles I dislike, Ai. Read throng these invitations and make a separate pile for invitations I may consider." He ordered and I nodded.  
"Yes, master." I said and I sat at hid desk, to the right, like always. I picked up the letter at the top and began reading it.  
~Dear Earl Phantomhive,  
I know you must be a very bust noble but it would be an honor-  
I set the letter in the trash and moved onto the next letter.  
"What time shall this guest be arriving, master?" I asked, throwing away another invitation to an opera.  
"After 6, I believe." he replied, signing something and I caught sight of the royal wax seal on the next letter on my half way finished pile.  
"Master, a letter from the queen."  
"Read it to me." I nodded and used the letter opener to whip off the seal. I took out the letter and unfolded it, reading it aloud.  
~To my dear little watch dog,  
I am unsure if you are aware of this but recently a great number of young women have been murdered. It's all over the news but they leave out so much information. Would you be a dear and check out the situation? I am very grateful.  
Victoria~  
I placed the letter down and handed master the paper. His eyebrows furrowed together and I leaned over, reading the title  
JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!  
"It says prostitutes in London have been found brutally murdered and left in nearby alleys by dawn." I said and the master nodded.  
"Yes, but they left how they were murdered. That's the key information. Hm...we shall see to this after out guest arrives."  
"Yes, my lord." we continued to read through the master's work for several hours until the doorbell rang, making us both look up.  
"Master," Sebastian said, opening the door to the study."Our guest has arrived." His Butler, Able


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, Torture

Master smirked a dark smirk then pulled out his torture game.  
"Ai." he said  
"Yes, master?" I asked, getting off his desk and he placed the bag in my hands.  
"Set this in the drawing room."  
"Yes, my lord." I bowed and walked out of his office, down a hallway, down the main staircase to the right and went into the 5th door. I placed the master's game on a table and placed it by the window. I lifted up 2 dark green armchairs and placed them on either side of the game. I smiled and patted the dusk puff my skirt, waiting. The door slid open and the master walked in with the Italian man in charge of his stuffed animal industry in India.  
"Welcome," I said, bowing. "I have prepared the game for you both."  
"Thank you, Ai." master said and I helped him into his chair. "You can go now." I bowed again and walked out the door to see Sebastian.  
"Would you like to assist me?" he asked and I nodded, my lips playing into a smirk.  
"Yes, I would love to." Sebastian held his arm out and I wrapped my hand around it. We made our way to the main staircase and Sebastian told me what to do. I nodded and walked into the wall. I walked down the hall and was listening, waiting. After maybe 30 minutes, I heard the scream of the Italian man and the sound of him running. I stepped out and smiled, walking down the hallway. The man, running frantically, bumped into me, causing himself to fall to the ground.  
"Forgive me. I didn't notice you, sir." I said in a sweet voice and I could see him smirk a little.  
"It's alright." he replied and I faked a smile, helping him up.  
"Is something the matter? You seem frightened."  
"No, no, no. I am alright...but a cup of tea would be nice..."  
"As you wish." his smile widened and I smirked. Time to torture, I thought. We were halfway down the hallway when I stopped and put my head down. The man turned to look at me.  
"Are you alright?" he asked and I smiled, my fangs showing slightly. I made my eyes turn cat like and they went from blue to red.  
"Yes, j am alright." I whispered and I looked up, making him flinch.  
"Wh-what the h-ll?"  
"Is something wrong?" I inched closer and he screamed, running again. I chuckled and walked back toward the drawing room, his screams still echoing through the halls.  
"Ai." Sebastian called and I walked toward him, following him into the room with the oven and he gestured toward the knob. I squealed slightly and turned it. Sebastian opened the little  
peep hole and said a few words, before closing it. I smirked and Sebastian passed me a cart filled with snacks.  
"I think the master would like his after dinner snack. Care to take it to him while I clean up?" he asked and I nodded,  
"Okay!" I answered and I pushed the cart to the drawing room. I slid the door open and pushed the cart in.  
"Honestly. How dare he sell the industry without telling then dare to ask me for more money. Is he trying to restrain my trust?" my master grumbled to himself and I giggled.  
"Snack time, master." I said and he looked up from the game, where his piece was at the happy ending.  
"Alright. Give me the parfait." master ordered and I placed it in front of him.  
"I believe Sebastian has prepared Earl gray for tonight." he nodded and I poured the tea into a cup. I placed the cup on a saucer and placed it in front of master. I bent down to the cup and kissed my fingertips, blowing it into the cup.  
"Cool and filled with big sister's love, master." I said with a smile and he smiled back, lifting the cup off the saucer.  
"Thank you for both, sister." he replied and sipped the tea. I bowed and sat across from him, pulling the chess set from underneath the chair.  
"Do you want to play, Ciel?" I asked, setting the pieces and he nodded.  
"Sure. Don't think you'll win this time, sister. I have improved since the least time we played."  
"Oh? We shall see then." my lips turned into a smirk. "I move first."

We had been at out game for nearly an hour and both of us were smirking.  
"My, my you have improved." I said, moving my pawn and Ciel chuckled.  
"I have, thank you." he replied, moving his queen.  
"But you still have a long way to go before you beat me brother. Checkmate." I giggled as Ciel shook his head.  
"It seems I do have a long way to go." we started picking up the pieces and placing them back in the case.  
"Yes, but you're improving. You countered nearly all my strategies."  
"Thank you. That was fun, but I shall retire now. You should get some sleep too, sister, we have a meeting soon." Ciel leaned over, kissing my cheek and I smiled, standing as well. We walked out of the drawing room and I walked him to his room. I undressed him and put him in another of father's short, tucking him in.  
"Good night, master." I said, kissing his forehead.  
"Good night, Ai." I blew the candles, lighting the room and walked out, closing the door silently. I sighed and walked down the hallway, stopping at the door in the end. I slid the door open and closed it behind me, taking my boots off. I slid out of my dress and put on father's shirt. I picked up my brush from my dresser and started brushing my hair. I looked at my reflection in the vanity mirror and sighed, remembering heat happened between Sebastian and I earlier, I blushed, recalling the memory and tied my hair in a ponytail. I crawled under the covers of my bed and yawned, closing my eyes.  
"Ai?" a voice called after a knock and I opened an eye.  
"Yes, Sebastian?" I asked, sitting up and my door creaked open, revealing the butler.  
"Forgive me. Did I disturb you?"  
"No, it's alright. What do you need?"  
"I just came to retrieve the dress you wore so I could wash it." he walked over to my bed and bent down, picking up my dress and the corset that went with it.  
"You don't have to Sebastian. I can wash it myself. You should get some rest."  
"A demon such as I doesn't need rest. It's alright, it's one of my jobs as the Phantomhive butler."  
"Alright," I sighed, yin back down. "Good night, Sebastian.  
"Good night, Ai." I heard my door shut almost silently and I started to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

His Butler, A Man

I woke up to a bright light in my room and slowly opened my eyes, groaning.  
"Good morning, Miss Ai." Finny said, smiling at me and I smiled back.  
"Good morning, Finny." I replied, stretching. "Where is Sebastian? He's usually the one to greet me in the morning."  
"Oh, he and the master went into town to get the master's new cane."  
"New?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and Finny grew nervous.  
"W-well I, I uh accidentally broke the old one."  
"Oh..."  
"The master was rather irritated."  
"It's alright, Finny. I'm sure the master isn't that mad." he smiled and handed me a green dress. I thanked him and he left me to dress myself. I slipped out of my night shirt and wrapped the corset around me. _Hm...Sebastian isn't here to help me tie it..._I sighed and started jumping around my room. My heart started racing and my cat traits popped out. My tail helped me tie the corset and I pulled the dress over my head. The dark green skirt went a little past mid thigh, the black ribbon made a bow and 2 tails behind me and the sleeves puffed a bit at my shoulders. I pulled on black stockings and then slipped on my black heels. I removed the ribbon from my hair and put the ring on the middle finger of my left hand. I sighed and left my room, going down into the kitchen. Bard was laying on the ground, covered in black soot from his recent explosion.  
"Honestly, Bard." I said, shaking my head and he gave me a grin.  
"Hello, Ai. Sorry for the mess."  
"It's alright. Just sit and rest for now while I make the master's lunch."  
"Okay." he said and he sat himself in his wooden chair while I pulled out some ingredients. I put a pan on the stove and turned the fire on. I chopped up some onions and placed them in the pan, letting them simmer. I diced the celery and threw them in with the onions.  
"What're you making, Ai?" Bard randomly asked as I shaved some cheese and I got out a pot.  
"My special lunch."  
"Uh?"  
"You'll see, Bard. I'll make extra for you all."  
"Yeah!" I giggled at him and grabbed some eggs. I mixed them in a bowl, adding the cheese then poured it into a separate pan. I mixed the onions and celery then put lettuce at the bottom of the pot. I took some rice and poured it to fill half. I took the water and filled the whole pot then turning the fire on. I went back to the eggs and rolled it into a roll and placing it on a plate. Suddenly I heard a scream and I looked up. _What the...? That sounded like Finny._ I shrugged it off but kept my guard up as I cut the eggs into 4 pieces. I turned off the fire of the onions and put them in a bowl. I took a spoon and smashed them together until it was nearly soup. I put the eggs side by side then took a spoon and drizzled the sauce around it. I placed a leaf of mint on top and smiled. I went to the pot and turned the heat off. I drained the water and placed the congee on a plate. I shaped the rice into a bowl and wiped my forehead.  
"Done. Do you want some, Bard?" I asked but got no reply. I turned and raised an eyebrow when I found Bard's chair empty. "Bard? Finny?" I looked out the window but found the garden empty of the blonde haired gardener. I sighed, making some tea and walked out of the kitchen. My eyes widened when I found the mansion covered in pink. Pink ribbons, red hearts, pink glitter. _What the...? _I saw master and Sebastian peeking through the door and I looked to the side. Tanaka. another Phantomhive butler was dressed in blond curls. My eyes widened at the blonde haired girl complimenting him. She turned around and her green eyes widened when she saw the master.  
"Cielll~!" She said and she bombarded him in a hug.  
"E-Elizabeth!" the master said, surprised and getting the life sucked out of him.  
"Oh Ciel, how many times must I tell you? Call me Lizzy!" I rubbed my temples and sighed. _I've only been with her for a few minutes and already I'm getting a headache. _  
"Ahem," Sebastian said and he bowed. "Lady Elizabeth, it's been a while since I last laid eyes on you."  
"Oh! Hello, Sebastian! Don't worry, I've got you a souvenir too!" I nearly bursted out laughing as Lady Elizabeth pulled out a pink bonnet and placed it on Sebastian's head. I held my stomach and put a hand over my mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. Sebastian looked over at me and glared, making me laugh more.  
"Don't think I forgot about you, Ai!" Elizabeth squealed and my eyes widened as she put the giant pink bow on my head. She put my hair in pigtails in pigtails and smiled at me while Sebastian was giggling behind her. I glared at him over her shoulder and he smirked.  
"Lady Elizabeth," I said and I forced a smile. "Does grandmother know you're here?"  
"Nope! I snuck away to see my fiancee!" I face palmed and sighed. I walked over to Sebastian while Lady Elizabeth started talking to her "fiancee" aka the master.  
"Here, give me the bonnet, Sebastian. I said and took if off his head. "I'll go burn it."  
"Don't burn your bow, Ai." Sebastian whispered in my ear and he took my hands in his. "You look just as cute as you do as a cat." I felt my face heat up and I looked down, biting my lip. Sebastian chuckled and I growled quietly.  
"Master," I said through gritted teeth." I prepared lunch."  
"Oh? Well, I am a little hungry. Alright, let's eat." the master said and I bowed, heading into the kitchen. I walked in and put the tea on a tray. I lifted it in my hands and walked into the dining room. The master sat in his usual while Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny sat in one side, Elizabeth sat on the other. I gave everyone tea, master being last and did the usual love and blow. When I returned to the kitchen, Sebastian was leaning on the counter, smirking.  
"You know," he said, while I prepared the food. "Lady Elizabeth wants to have a dance here."  
"So?" I asked  
"I was wondering if you'd be my partner for one dance."  
"What?"  
"You don't have bad ears, Ai." I raised an eyebrow as I thought.  
"...Alright, fine." his smirk grew and he bowed.  
"Thank you. I shall see you tonight then." I rolled my eyes and placed the food in my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

His Butler, Important

After lunch, the master thanked me then went to his office, a little grouchily, with Sebastian. I took the dirty dishes and sent Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin back to work. All that was left was to take care of was Lady Elizabeth.  
"Lady Elizabeth, is there something you'd like to do while we wait for the master?" I asked, bowing and she smiled, pondering it for a moment.  
"Can I pick out your dress?" she asked me and my eyes widened.  
"Uhh, well, you see-"  
"I mean you are going to dance with Sebastian!"  
"I know, but, well..." I took a deep breath. "Lady Elizabeth, we do not have the same style. Thank you for the offer but I am not a fan of pink."  
"Aw, okay. Well, at least let me help you with your hair." I smiled and held out my hand.  
"Yes, I would like that." she and I walked to my room and I sat at my vanity. Lady Elizabeth brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She took some silver glitter and sprinkled it on. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.  
"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth." I said "You did a wonderful job." she smiled at me and walked back downstairs to wait. Lady Elizabeth dressed everyone again and was about to help Mey-Rin when the master walked in, wearing a dark blue suit with a top hat. Lady Elizabeth grabbed the master's hand and spun him around like mad, telling him how cute he was. She stopped and her eyes narrowed when she saw the master wearing his usual ring.  
"Where is the ring that came with the outfit, Ciel?" She asked in a dark tone and he snatched his hand away.  
"This ring is fine, Elizabeth." he said and she pouted. Then oddly enough, she smiled. I didn't know why until she took the master's ring and sang "Now it's mine~!" I bit my lips, getting worried. _That's the master's most valuable possession. Father left it for him..._  
"GIVE IT BACK!" I flinched just like everyone else at the master's shout. Lady Elizabeth began to tear up but I could tell she was also angry.  
"Why are you angry with me?" she asked "I just wanted to make you happy. his ring..." my eyes widened as she lifted her arm up. "I HATE IT!"  
"No!" I breathed as she slammed the ring on the ground and it shattered. The master was angry, no _furious_. He raised his hand up and Lady Elizabeth coward in fear. The master swung his hand down and would've done something he regretted, if Sebastian hadn't cause his arm. Master looked behind him, at Sebastian and Sebastian handed him his cane.  
"Young master, you've forgotten your long awaited cane." he said and the master took deep breathes. Sebastian bowed slightly to Lady Elizabeth, her tears pouring,  
"My deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master. It's been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world."  
"Eh?!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed, "That sort of...important ring...I...Ciel...I" before she could finish, Ciel had taken the ring and threw it out the window. Everyone stood in shock as Lady Elizabeth raced to the window, asking Ciel for his reason.  
"I don't care...about that old thing." he said, "It's just an old ring. This ring is proof that...the head of the Phantomhive house is "Ciel Phantomhive."" We were shocked. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he did that.  
"What's with that face?" Ciel asked Elizabeth, while he took a napkin from his coat and wiped her tears.  
"But...but!" Elizabeth cried  
"It's a terrible face. I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" he held out his hand and smiled. "Let us forget the bad things and dance the night away with evening party etiquette, shall we? Milady?"  
"...Yes." Lady Elizabeth smiled and she and the master danced. As I watched them, I smiled and listened to the music. _So proud for a 12 year old, my master. _  
"Ai," I turned around and faced the butler who had his hand held out, bowing. "I believe you agreed to be my partner, yes?"  
"I guess..." I said and I placed my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor and put his hand on my waist, while I put mine on his shoulder. We danced along with the master and I hate to admit, I actually enjoyed it. Sebastian smiled down at me and he spun me around. I ended with my back against his chest and he smirked, making me blush.  
"You're a wonderful, Ai." he said and I bit my lip, a habit when I am nervous.  
"Thank you." I whispered and he chuckled, spinning me around again so my chest was against his. I blushed more and looked down, cowering into my hair.  
"What's wrong, Ai?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why hide then?" I didn't answer so he chuckled again, leaning so his lips were by my ear. "Nervous?" he breathed  
"N-no.."  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
"Just..."  
"Hm?" I shook my head and looked up at him.  
"You just do this to me. Don't ask me why." he smiled and nodded, spinning me in a full circle. a


End file.
